monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster High: The Musical
Monster High: The Musical is the 2nd special of Life as a Teenage Monster Transcript {Theme Song} Fang: Hi, I'm Fang and believe it or not, but I'm a monster. You don't have to be afraid, I'm nice and so are my friends. We're exactly like you humans; we go to school, fang out and even shop 'till we drop, I know...crazy right, but lemme start at the beginning. It was just my mom and I in our little castle, then I met Sparky and then Harry. Together we turned my house into Monster High, a school where Monsters can come together and be themselves. My mom, gave me this ancient transporter called the Monster Mapalouge. My friends and I used it to find new monsters to attend school with us. I've made SO many new fangtastic friend and you can be one too, all you have to do is- Harry: Fang, we've got a mapalouge emergency. Sparky: We've got a new monster friend to rescue. Fang: Great, let's go! You can come too. All: Lowell, exsto-monstrum! {Cut to alleyway} wolf was running away from monsters who were chasing him; the wolf jumped a fence, transforming into a boy Boy: That was close. Fishy: A little too close. Boy: Ah! Sparky: Don't be scared, we're here to help you. Archer: We have a school called Monster High where every ghoul is welcomed. Boy: That sounds nice and a lot better than being chased by humans all day every day. Fang: What'd ya say, Lowell, will you come with us? Lowell: I thought the answer was pretty obvious, of course. Sparky: Fangtastic! Fishy: Monster High, exsto-monstrum! {Cut to MH} Lowell: Where are we? Harry: Monster High and to learn more...take it away, Zomboni. started playing, and a zombie boy raised from the grown Zomboni: Monster (x7) Gaga! Monster (x7) Gaga! Sometimes it can be tricky When you're trying to be the real you So careful, normal, pretty Don't you know you're in our creepy crew We pray that we're strong This is where we belong Friends are contagious Con- (x2) So contagious Con- (x2) We're gaga and the ghouls, And we're spookin' the school Let's be outrageous! That's the guide of cool, hey! Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High No need for disguise Monster High C'mon don't be shy Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Let your spirits fly Monster High The party never- Zomboni is brave and kind Sparky Stein is stitched alive! Fang likes to share his heart Archer De Nile, wicked smart Harry Wolf, you make me howl when ya on the prowl And Fishy you swim for miles These are my boos, my skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you. Don't chu wanna be a monster too? Lowell: Thanks for the introduction, guys. Fishy: Anytime. Sparky: We just want you to feel welcomed. Lowell: I definitely do. Zomboni: I better go, I have a plane to catch. Fang: Thanks again, Zomboni! Zomboni: Anytime, ghoulfriends. {Cut to Lounge} Girl: This must be the place, the school for all monsters. Wayte: I don't think I've ever seen you here, what's your name? Girl: I'm Spella, Spella Fierce. Wayte: The Spell Fierce, you're one of the biggest Ghoulebrities and my idol! Spella: You're good too. Wayte: Is that the same wand you use on stage? Spella: Indeed it is. Wayte: SO cool! Spella: I use to have a freaky fab time on stage. Wayte: How? Spella: I just wave my wand and say, C'mon let's get and up go, time to take the stage with a musical show! blast of energy shot out of Spella's wand and a wave of magic flew over MH Wayte: Can I hear a song? Spella: 'Course. The moon is high, it's the witching hour, Like a raging river, come feel its power. The moon is full, blue in its glow, Like a giant blizzard, come feel its cold. It's the witching hour, a time for magic, Anything can happen if you try to imagine. Listen to the beat, don't fear the power, 'Cause tonight we're staying out 'til the witching hour! Let's cast a spell together, me and you. Dance in the moonlight so blue. It's the witching hour and whatever you do, I'll always be fright there for you. For you, yeah! Magic moves in rhythm that will reach out and grab ya, Feel the magic like abracadabra. Magic and motion, you know you can live it. You heart and devotion, I know you can give it. Now give it your all, just let yourself go, Tonight is the night for the magical show. Music has power, I'll show you how, In the witching hour, yeah the time is now! Let's cast a spell together, me and you. Dance in the moonlight so blue. It's the witching hour and whatever you do, I'll always be fright there for you. {Cut to Creepateria} Archer: I like to party like a monster (Party like a monster) Under the moon we just spooking around Party like a monster (Party like a monster) It's a celebration pump your fist and get loud Sparky: (Ooooh-oooo) How we get together (sing!) (Oooo-oooooh) Make it last forever (sing!) (Oooooh-ooooo) We're stopping never (go!) Party like a monster (Party like a monster) Harry: Yeah we go all night to the morning Goblins young wild and free I need a monstress just like Medusa One look will make 'em all freeze We live inside of yo nightmares I might scare You make me lose control It's unusual to be the walking dead But make it look so boootiful Archer: Put ya hands up and rock it out Pump ya fist and let's scream and howl Let's freak 'em out Up and down as we jump around (jump jump jump jump) We jump around Ghouls and gals know how to get down Haunted house party underground Do it just like the monsters owww Sparky: What just happened to us? Harry: I'm not sure. Archer: That was fun! {Cut to Fang's room} Lowell: This is a very nice room. Fang: Thanks, I- Lowell: Fang, you ok? Me and my ghouls Gonna run this town We're gonna break the ground When we come around! Me and my ghouls Gonna hit the scene We're gonna make real life Out of our dreams! Let's go! Uh huh Alright Alright Okay! Uh huh Alright Okay Let's go! I'm a city ghoul (yeah, yeah!) I'm a rock star (yeah, yeah!) (let's go!) I'm doin' it my way (yeah, yeah!) Take a good look at me now I'm a city ghoul! Lowell: Um, ok? {Cut to lounge} Wayte: I better get going, I've gotta performance later at lunch. Spella: I'll be there. Wayte: It'll be fa-huh, huh, huh, hun! Spella: What was that? Wayte: I'm not sure, when I open my mouth, all I can do is sing and shout! Spella: Oh no, I must've cast a musical number spell. Wayte: What is a musical number spell? Please tell me, please tell me now! Spella: It's when any monster starts to burst out into song. Wayte: Please tell me there's a way to fix this 'cause I don't wanna sing forever. Sphinx: Interesting. Wayte: What'd ya want Sphinx? We don't have time for your mischief. Sphinx: Oh nothing, just this wand! "holds up wand" Spella: Hey, that's mine. Sphinx: And so are your voices. waves the wand, snatching Wayte and Spella's voices from them Sphinx: "laughs manically" I am one evil kitty. Spella: Wait...come...back. {Cut to Creepatorium} Ari: What'd ya want, Sphinx? Sphinx: To show you something spooktacular! Ari: You've said that before. Sphinx: But this time it's uh-mazing! Give me Wayte voice, wand. waves the wand, releasing Wayte's voice into his body Sphinx: Love is like a storm tonight! Ari: Wow, that was impressive, I want more. Sphinx: Clear the way, center stage Hit the spotlight! Looking bold, sounding fierce This is my night! Watch me go through the show The stage feels so right, stage fright! So put a star on my dressing room door Stand up, scream my name, beg for an encore! It's my first verse, versus everyone And I've won! Get ready for a standing ovation Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! ghouls arrived with Wayte and Spella behind them; Sparky jumps on stage Sparky: Get ready for a singing violation Get a ticket and off you go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to save the show! Watch me save the show! For a ghoul with stolen pipes You talk a big game You may fool some folks But it's pretty lame Fang: Man, Sparky's pretty good. Harry: I know right. Archer: I'm good too. Fishy: How come I haven't sung through any of this? That's not fair! You're a phony You're no Wayte Take a catwalk! Wayte: Nice try, kitty cat With the voice jack! I got friends looking out They've got my back! Spella: Now, you know Stealing the show is a crime Unless you do it right! Alright! Wayte: You can try and imitate me, copycat! But my voice is made of more than that! You can't bite my style Let's face it: you're just catnip! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Spella: Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up now, 'cause I came to steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Wayte: Watch me steal the show! Sparky: Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Fang: Another success! Harry: Sparky, you were uh-mazing. Sparky: Thanks. Archer: I'm good too! Fishy: I didn't even get to sing. Ari: Sphinx, for stealing Wayte and Spella's voices, you have detention. Sphinx: Detention! {Cut to detention} Sphinx: I am good, I can prove it. Draculaura: Go ahead then. Sphinx: Love is like a storm tonight! Draculaura: That was...horrible. Sphinx: NO!!! I can be a good singer too! Spella: In your dreams. Wayte and the ghouls laugh while Sphinx cried} {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode